


Hot Wheels

by kams_log



Series: Give Me That Punk [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bartender Castiel, Dean in a Wheelchair, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Punk Dean, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's looking for the perfect wheelchair to compliment his punk-look and lifestyle. He may have found the perfect choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless drabble, really. Hope you guys like it!

It was the best damn wheelchair in the entire world, Dean was certain. On the website, it was nearly all black with splashes of fiery reds and icy blues. The wheels were lined red like fire, and the few licks of blue had the entire wheelchair appear like something otherworldly. Exactly the way Dean loved it.

His thumbs played idly at the rubber black wheels already beneath him. It was a basic wheelchair, something to get him around for the past few years since his accident. It was Castiel who’d told him to invest more in the chair that would help carry him for the rest of his life. But Dean had been nothing but stubborn, determined to prove he didn’t need any improvements to get by.

But his current chair was too slow, thick and weighty. Dean wasn’t the burliest, but he had muscles. He’d made do for the past two years, but Cas had finally talked him into it. He was getting a new wheelchair. But damnit, if he was getting a new one, it had to be freakin’ _awesome_.

And he found it. The one, the perfect wheelchair he’d been looking for. He was a punk. He wanted something with _style_ , something to compliment his own look to a T. And if it didn’t, he wouldn’t get it.

“You could always touch it up after you buy it,” Cas had said once after a long day of fruitless searching. Dean had shaken his head firmly.

“The only touch ups I’ll add will be the brake system or the material of the wheels. But the paint job? That better be right the first time.”

But there it was, in all its glory. And Cas wasn’t even there to _see it_. His finger hovered over the mouse, desperate to click the green buy button. But he wanted Cas’s opinion. They were living together after all, and even though Cas wouldn’t have to take care of it or anything, Dean valued his opinion. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn’t?

He dialed the number to Cas’s cell. There was no way in hell he was waiting for Cas to get home from his shift at the bar. Dean used to work there until his accident. But it was hard to do his usual job once his height was cut nearly in half. It was hard to see the customers past the bar, and Dean was too proud to take any other job they had to offer.

Now he worked his own online business, thanks to his good friend Charlie setting him up. He offered car advice on one side, and also took part in Charlie’s LARP-ing business on the other side. It made more money than Dean had expected, and he loved the work.

But he missed seeing Cas at the bar, seeing his smoking hot boyfriend wink at him over the counter before running off to serve another table.

Dean was lost in a memory of making out over that same counter after hours when Cas picked up his phone.

“Hey babe,” Cas said, and Dean could hear the smile over the line. “Something wrong?”

Dean shook his head, only taking a moment to remember that Cas couldn’t see him. “I found it,” he replied quickly. “The one. I found the perfect chair for me.”

“Oh?” Cas sounded curious. “Send me a picture.”

“One sec.” Dean licked his lips and dropped his phone into both of his hands, holding it up to snap a picture of the screen. It sent a moment later. “Got it?”

There was a minute of silence before a breathless, “ _Oh_. Dean… that’s perfect for you. Have you bought it yet?”

Dean grinned. “You think I should?”

“Absolutely. How long till it arrives? Will it be big enough?”

“You calling me fat?” Dean joked, but clicked the button that placed the order.

Castiel laughed on the other end. “Of course not. But how soon can we expect it?”

“If I take the first option it’ll be here by the end of next week.”

“Do it.”

“You’re the freaking best, Cas,” Dean said, doing exactly as he was told. “Love you. Sorry for taking you away from work.”

“Never be sorry for that, Dean,” Cas said. “My day is always better with you in it.”

“Ok… no more chick-flick moments here. I’ll let you get back to work.”

“Of course,” Cas chuckled. “I’ll see you tonight. I love you, Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean grinned. “Love ya’ too, Cas.”

By that same day the following week Dean was wheeling down the street in his new chair, Cas running hot on his heels with a smile on both their faces.


End file.
